Talk:Canada
Not sure but i think Canada was conquered by U.S in Guns of the south (So I didn't put the info, please confirm or infrom it) --Redem 18:21, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) I don't think Canada was captured in that book, but I'm not positive. Did Canada really become a country in 1863 in the Southern Victory series? Seems unnaturally early and unrealistic to me. -Baiter Well From what I saw yes and actually it's more realistic that it's sound as British recongise C.S.A in 1862 thus making them really mad with the U.S so as way to defend there Colonies was to unite them.(and it's merely Four year away from OTL Creation) - Redem --Flag-- The Flag of the Dominion of Canada is wrong. Marry Promery said that it was a blue banner. The one you have is red. The part of the article under Southern Victory says the boundary between Canada and the US is the forty-eight parallel. In OTL its the forty-ninth. Is it differnet in the series or is this an error? ML4E 17:53, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Probably error. TR 00:51, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Yes Mary said that the Canadian flag was mostly blue but we only used it for our navy so I don't see why in this universe we would be using the blue enisgn on land Well the red ensign that was shown was wrong in a few aspects; as someone said earlier, the ensign used in TL191 seems to be blue, not red. So I would guess that perhaps in TL191 the red and blue ensigns have "reversed" roles as they did in the OTL. Mary mentions remembering the blue banner of the Dominion of Canada flying from a post office, which would have used the ensign designated for government use. Here it was red, there it was probably blue. Also, the ensign used before used the 1927-present coat of arms. During the OTL Great War the Canadian ensign used the original Canadian arms; a shield combining the elements of the original four provinces. The flag I replaced the red ensign with is a blue ensign with the appropriate coat of arms. IC79 00:16, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Canada 125 Completely out of left field, but I learned an interesting piece of trivia today: our recently completed 50 State Commemorative Quarters program was inspired by a similar Canadian program, called Canada 125, which involved a different $1 coin being issued each month of 1992, replacing the loonie with some commemoration of each province. Do you remember that one, ML4E? Turtle Fan 01:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I certainly do, except it was a Canadian quarter each month. Conveniently, there are ten provinces and two territories (at the time, now three) so one could be produced each month. The 125 comes from the fact that 1992 was the 125th anniversary of the creation of the Dominion. ML4E 01:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah, quarters, all right. The article I was reading kept using the shorthand "loonie" for the program and wasn't very clear on why. :Nice quarters? I'm given to understand they're extremely hard to find these days. Turtle Fan 03:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Alec Pomeroy scene I don't see that particular paragraph adding much of anything to the article. It's pretty clear from the article as it stands that Canada hates the US and probably will for the foreseeable future. Adding the comments about Alec is redundant, and ultimately, speculative, since we have no idea what Alec will wind up doing. TR 21:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Canada in TWTPE Building on the Australia conversation, here we go, a quick throwaway about Canada that I had completely forgotten about until the re-read. I'm not big on the POV wish-fulfillment thing, especially with this series, but it might be nice to have a Canadian POV who wasn't a McGregor. TR 16:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :"Canadian Guy thought how lucky he was that the Nazis hadn't sunk his transport during the Atlantic crossing. Then a mortar shell landed nearby and he forgot about such musings because he had to do the same generic combat stuff as everyone else." ::It wouldn't be refreshing compared with other characters in this series, no. Just compared with the only other Canadian POVs HT has ever given us. TR 17:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::You forget that Goldfarb was Canadian by choice by the end of his story. Also, Harris Moffat was . . . Canadian-ish. Turtle Fan 18:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I figured there were Canadians in France even though I recalled no mentions of them. Maybe if we're going to have a full-on press to woo the US into the Allied camp, we'll suddenly hear about all the Americans who went to Canada to join up there, a la OTL. It would be just like this series to pull out of its ass "Oh, yeah, lots of Americans are there. That's always been true. What, did we forget to mention that before?" Turtle Fan 17:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that I could see happening. TR 17:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd be surprised if it didn't. Turtle Fan 18:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::If the Canadians, didn't like living under the rule of the United States, why didn't they just emmigrate to Australia? They share a similar culture and history, why not go there to be free? :::::I seem to recall, vaguely, another anon asking that very question in the not too distant past somewhere else. Don't recall where. It was greeted with a shrug there, and it will be greeted with a shrug here as well. :::::Any reason you chose to put a TL-191 question in the page's TWTPE section? I ask because, though I saw an addition to the Canada talk page on the Recent Changes page, it took me a good while to find it, squirreled away in a non-topical and long-untouched irrelevant section as it is. Turtle Fan 03:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Commonwealth in Worldwar A line that caught my eye in the Churchill article made me wonder about this. Do you suppose there are still Commonwealth Realms in the Worldwar timeline? We have Canadian characters talking about how disgust with the gradual ascension of fascism in the UK drove their country to align much more closely with the US. That could just refer to a cultural realignment, and there's plenty of evidence of that (despite the popularity of the Beatles) but they seemed to be talking about a political realignment as well. Canada was pretty much autonomous by the POD but it wasn't until the BNA Act of 1982 that it became the UK's true equal, with the right to amend its constitution without London's approval, among other measures of independence. The only thing it would need the UK to sign off on now would be a change to the order of succession for the monarchy, and the UK can't do that without Canadian approval, either. (And neither could do it without the unanimous consent of the other fourteen CW Realms.) In the decades leading up to 1982, the legal holds Britain had on Canada were treated as mere legal technicalities; but that's with a UK that was as liberal a democracy as Canada itself. If Britain were growing increasingly authoritarian at home, Canadians might fear that the Brits would use the handles they had on Ottawa to some nefarious purpose, and try to disconnect them before it was too late. Canada might demand a BNA Act just like the 1982 one but ahead of OTL schedule, or it might do like Ireland and South Africa had done before it and become a republic with no ties to the UK at all. I don't recall any evidence whatever in the Col trilogy, though I knew very little about the political systems of the Commonwealth back then (though I do recall the names of the heads of the Conservative and Liberal parties in the 2000 federal election, which took place the year I read most of the Worldwar books: Day and Chretien, respecitvely.) Much of the above holds true for New Zealand as well, though I don't know the time table for its obtaining the same status as the BNA Acts granted Canada (nor do I know what its equivalent of a BNA Act was called). I do remember reading that NZ is traditionally the most contentedly pro-monarchist member of the Commonwealth except the UK itself. Also, if hypothetically Canada did demand greater measures of independence from Britain, and Britain was reluctant to comply, Canada's hand could have been strengthened by American support. New Zealand would have no such natural supporter except the Race, and asking for their help would be playing with fire. (Unless another great power, Germany most likely, pressured Britain to cooperate so New Zealand wouldn't be tempted to seek the Lizards' help?) Turtle Fan 19:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) GOTS literary comment Since a review shows that in GOTS HT refers to the plural "Canadas" rather than simply "Canada", and the section now has references to support all this, is the literary comment really necessary anymore? TR 22:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Suppose not. Turtle Fan 00:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Worldwar The sentence in the third paragraph: "Many Canadians were very grateful to the US for absorbing the brunt of the Race's invasion, often leaving American named ships exactly the same." What does this mean? ML4E (talk) 20:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Chapter Eight, Down to Earth. The text I interpreted that from is... David Goldfarb thought the Canadian shipping line that ran the Liberty Hot Springs might have changed the ship’s name after acquiring her from the USA, but no one had bothered. He asked a sailor about it one day as the ship steamed west across the Atlantic. “No, we wouldn’t do that,” the fellow answered. “Hadn’t been for the Americans, we’d be bowing down to the Emperor five times a day, too, or whatever it is the Lizards do.” I don't know if it's worth mentioning, considering this thread has been dead for some time, but this is almost parallel with Australia's own relationship with, and attitude towards the US in the early 1960's OTL. Then again, this did come out around the same time as the GW Trilogy, and I wonder if it was done intentionally as a comparison of Canada's sentiment towards the US in the two worlds. Or if Harry was trying to copy and paste Australia's attitude into Canada as a part of Parallelism in the Worldwar Universe.Mr Nelg (talk) 02:18, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm, I have no idea. Might want to remove it, unless someone else knows what it means. ::I was directing my comments more to the anonymous poster who wrote it although, of course, someone who read the series would have a better idea what it was supposed to mean. I see that A. responded and I'll take a stab at editing it. ML4E (talk) 16:06, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Also we might want to remove reference to Canada's "extreme cold climate." Southern Canada's not much colder than the US. The Race would have a much harder time tolerating a Montreal winter than a human would, but they'd have a harder time still in Finland, and they set up bases there when Helsinki invited them in. And of course they invaded Siberia. Chilliness alone would not lead the Race to ignore Canada. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Up to you and TR since I haven't read the series. I take it to mean that the cold weather made Canada not worth fighting for. The example of Finland you give suggests human allies while Siberia would be part of the fight with the USSR. The latter suggests that if the Race defeated the US then seizing Canada would make sense but there wasn't the strategic value in going north into Canada as there was going east into Siberia. :::The Finns invited the Lizards in after the Race-German War of 1965 because it was their only alternative to enduring Soviet revanchism. I'm sure the Finns did all they could to keep the Lizards relatively comfortable, but I'm equally sure the Lizards were miserable just the same. Siberia was indeed part of the war against the USSR but it should have been physically impossible for them to fight there based on descriptions of how badly they were coping. :::I can see why fighting in Canada might be a low priority for them politically and strategically, but if that were not the case the climate alone would not discourage them from attacking. They concentrated huge armies on Chicago, and from a quick bit of Googling, average temperatures in Chicago seem to be pretty typical of averages in major southern Canadian cities. The weather might be enough to keep them out of northern Canada, but you can control the country without having much of a presence up there. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:50, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I tempered some of the language on that. Atvar did privately reflect in StB that occupying Canada was not a priority because it was too cold to be of much value, and that fighting the US wasn't worth it. TR (talk) 20:55, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::The lack of surveillance by the Race seems odd though. You would think they would monitor any technologically advance not-Empire regardless of whether they were planning an attack or not. ML4E (talk) 16:06, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Very odd, especially considering that Canada was exporting its inventions to the superpowers. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:50, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::More of the Race's political naivety, perhaps? An inability to realize "lesser" non-Empires can innovate on the level of the "greater" ones. TR (talk) 20:55, July 6, 2014 (UTC)